powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spatial Slicing
The ability to slice through the third-dimensional space. Sub-power of Space-Time Slicing, technique of Spatial Manipulation, variation of Spatial Attacks, advanced variation of Cutting. Also Called * Space Tearing * Spatial Disruption * Splitting Void * Third-Dimensional Cutter Capabilities The ability allows the user to remove or displace a slit of space, creating a tear that will split the fabrics of reality apart. By applying this to the space of physical matter or energy, it will cause the said target to be bifurcated. Since this is a spatial attack that attacks the very third dimension, there is no defense against it. Since the spatial blades appear instantly, there would be no time lag, making evasion very difficult. One can even slice open the fabrics of space that separates the dimensions of alternate spaces with this method, opening a pathway to a subspace, turning these rifts into portals that link to alternate locations, timelines and dimensions. Applications * Dimensional Slicing by slicing the dimensional wall that separates different spaces, granting Dimensional Travel. * Distance Manipulation by slicing out sections of space to reduce the space between objects. * Portal Creation and Subspace Travel through alternate spaces and realities by splitting the fabrics of space. * Create blades of infinitely sharp edge to cut through anything. * Extend the cut of space as far as one's vision allow, able to reach as far as the moon if desired. Variations * Dimensional Slicing: slash through dimensions. * Razor Wind: slash through the atmosphere to create a razor-sharp vacuum blade. * Temporal Slicing: slash through time that flows within space and destroy anything occupying that temporal point. Associations * Cutting * Partial Teleportation * Spatial Attacks * Spatial Manipulation Known Users Manga/Anime * The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) * Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) * Janemba (Dragon Ball) * Kuro'udō Akabane (Get Backers) * Tsubame Fury (Kagijin) * Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) * James Huang/Takashi Takatsuki (Project ARMS) * Keith Green (Project ARMS) * Keith White (Project ARMS) * Kojō Akatsuki (Strike the Blood) * Sayaka Kirasaka (Strike the Blood) * Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Mukuro (Yu Yu Hakusho) Video Games * Palkia (Pokémon) Known Weapons * Lotus Wand (A Certain Magical Index) * Nozarashi (Bleach) * Yamato (Devil May Cry) * Dimension Sword (Dragon Ball) * Bloody Sword (Get Backers) * Caliburn (Highschool DxD) * The Hand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Jabberwock claw (Project ARMS) * Golden Tiger Claws (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery File:Lotus_Wand_Slashes.png|Agnese Sanctis (A Certain Magical Index) using the Lotus Wand to manipulate ether, having it to affect the airspace to create spatial slashes that bypasses armor. File:Zaraki_slices_space.png|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) Zanpakutō, Nozarashi, offers such tremendous offensive power that he can actually slice through space itself, doing so to reach Gremmy from afar. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Sever.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) using Sever to remove slivers of space along the movement of his fingers, severing through any and all matter. File:Dimension_Sword_Attack.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball) using his Dimension Sword to send rips in the fabrics of space, creating dimensional portals and deadly long slash projections. File:Akabane's_Bloody_Sword_Cutting_Space-Time.png|Kuro'udō Akabane (Get Backers) using his Bloody Sword, which can slash through space and time. File:The_Hand_Erasing_Space.png|The Hand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) erases the sections of space he touches, along with any objects inside, in such a manner that it seemed to be slashed by an extremely sharp blade. File:Tsubame_Fury_Dankuu.jpg|Tsubame Fury (Kagijin) using the Splitting Void technique to slice through a monster, and anything within his field of vision, with ease; distance is of no issue. File:Punk_Hazard_Research_Facility_Cut_in_Half.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) combines his Kikoku sword and Ope Ope no Mi powers to project a slash capable of slicing a mountain. File:Keith_Green_Explains_Ability.png|Keith Green (Project ARMS) tearing out slivers of space and tossing them aside, which in turn tears apart any object occupying the said location. File:James_Huang_Sword_of_Ansara.png|James Huang (Project ARMS) is Keith Green's genetic originator, using the Sword of Ansara to create a large area of slashes in an attempt to corner Iwao. File:Iwao_Takatsuki_Spacetime_Slash.png|Iwao Takatsuki (Project ARMS) using the Jabberwock's claw to slash through space, bisecting his brother James. File:Sayaka_Kirasaka_Using_Koukarin.png|Sayaka Kirasaka's (Strike the Blood) sword, "Kōkarin", can cut through anything by severing the spatial connection of whatever it touches. File:Al-Maisan_Mercury.png|Kojō Akatsuki's (Strike the Blood) 3rd familiar: Al-Maisan Mercury has its nickname "Dimension Eater" that capable of biting through space, creating jagged and wide cuts. File:Golden_Tiger_Claws_Wormhole.jpg|The Golden Tiger Claws (Xiaolin Showdown) slicing open the fabrics of space to create a wormhole for teleportation purposes. File:Mukuro_Third_Dimension_Cutter.JPG|Mukuro (Yu Yu Hakusho) slashing through the third-dimensional space with her hand, cutting anything that comes in contact with the slash. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare Powers